i will always remember
by shirazi jessica
Summary: The continuation of chapter one, i will always remember.
1. chapter 1

I will always remember

Soon after Jeremy leaves mystic fall to apparently go to a university up country, clearly hiding it from Elena, when actually he is going to fight vampires being the vampire hunter so recently discovered.

Matter of fact if Elena ever found out that he lied to her she would blow the roofs off mysticfalls, like literally.

Anyways Jeremy leaving with a broken heart having been dumped by Bonnie who was also suffering from a broken heart bonnie was in trouble.

Bonnie sat still has a pole on the small porch in the woods, ''how could a woman so fraile break her'', she is a Benet witch for crying out loud, one of the strongest witches alive.

The encounter of Bonnie and the witch vampire from the east broke her hopes. The witch vampire, lona, had vowed to destroy her no matter what.

Bonnie wondered what kind of weapon she needed to finish lona off because apparently her magic was not enough.

''hmmm Bon, never dreamt i'd see you here''. Bonnie span around to lay her eyes on Damon''. ''ahhhhh'', with such disdain she looked away. ''what brings miss perfect to the woods?'' Damon asks squatting next to her. ''damon, i don't have time for your nonsense'' Bonnie answered rudely. ''ochh that hurts bon bon''. Damon replied placing a plam over his heart and frowning. Seeing that Bonnie was actually not in the moods, he sat next to her peering in to her face raising a brow. ''whats going on Bonnie?''he asked seriously. Bonnie turned to him to finally give him a clear hint that she does not need him, but instead she realized he was serious and attentive.''why do you care damon!'' she asked calmly, ''and don't tell me because am Elena's friend because am sick of hearing that'' bonnie said in a panic. When she realized she had said unnecessary things she looked away. ''wait, are you jealous bon bon?'' damon asked with a smirk. ''what? ofcourse not!'' bonnie lashed out defensively. ''don't flatter your self damon, Besides Elena is stephan's girlfriend not yours''. She added. ''you say my name quite alot nowadays'' damon said getting close to bonnie. ''what! what is that supposed to mean?'' bonnie said furiously, now wishing she could just burn the stupid handsome smirk off his face. Bonnie stood up to leave, she had problems and on top of that damon had to be such a stupid jerk.

Damon was not Bonnie's favorite person infact she despised him for being a selfish homicidal vampire who on top of that led lona to mystic falls and straight to bonnie. '' wait bon,'' damon locked a hand around Bonnie's wrist ''you haven't told me whats wrong''. ''damon its not any of your concern''. She said but thinking of it... ''come to think of it, it was all your fault that crazy ass witch came after me, who by the way is like super old and vowed to murder me.'' bonnie lashed out trying to break free from damon who would not let go. ''but your a strong witch, you can let her running for dear life in a wheelchair'' damon said lightening his grip on her hand. ''its not that easy, my magic is nothing compared to hers i will loose.''bonnie said easing down. Damon looked at her with pity.''you will win, because you will be with me'' damon said with a smirk. ''your reason being?'' bonnie said annoyed. ''not because of Elena,'' damon replied before bonnie could pitch it in. ''because i really wana help you,'' he said '' and because your the only person who thinks am not hot and i want to prove that i am'' he said raising his brows. ''thats gonna be really hard to prove, am not moved easily'' bonnie said letting her wrist loose and walking away. ''i dont give up a fight easily either bon bon!'' damon called out...

Chapter two

I will always remember

Lona the witch from the east had finally arrived in mystic falls and had caused commotion among the witches.

Bonnie on the other hand was having a plan with damon.

''bonnie, what are you hiding from me''. '' hiding?'' bonnie replied without looking at Elena. ''i dont hide things Elena''. ''really?'' damon said coming in the room. ''even the fact that you would rather hangout with the gorgeous me, than with your best friend Elena'' he added putting an arm over Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie didnot move. Elena stared at them in disbelief. ''whatever your planning damon, leave bonnie out of it'' Elena said pulling bonnie to her side. ''woo protective, cute'' damon said with a smirk and looked at bonnie. ''well I'll see you soon bon bon'' damon said giving bonnie a wink and turning around to leave. Elena turned to bonnie the word explain written on her face. ''he's crazy Elena let him be...'' bonnie assured her. ''if your in any trouble bonnie you always have me, i might not have magic powers but i have super love and care for you, that is strong too...'' Elena said patting Bonnie's shoulder gently. ''i know , thanks Elena'' bonnie said smiling lightly.

Restless without sleep bonnie decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. The streets were quiet but not dark, the moon light had lite up the dark coners of mystic falls.

 _Why would damon help me?_ Bonnie wondered, _maybe because he feels guilty for leading that witch to town. But damon doesnot feel guilty or any kind of remorse, he is self centered and impulsive._ Bonnie couldn't find a valid reason that satisfied her. _I guess we shall find out soon what he wants, she told her self_. Before bonnie could realize she had hit the floor of the road with great force. She passed a plam over her face to see properly. In a distance not far from her amidist the moon light was Lona. ''of all the nights she had to precisely bother me on this particular one!'' bonnie said lifting her self to her feet. Lona wouldn't stop, she came right at bonnie and blasted her once again throwing her on the side walk. Bonnie tried a spell but lona was stronger and cast them away. Bonnie was now weak, _where is damon when i need him? i should have known better than to think he would show up._ Bonnie gathered all her strength and started a stronger spell...

Blood made him hyper and he loved it, damon was busy tormenting the poor vistors of mystic falls by lying down in the middle of the road lifeless only for the poor drivers on the road to stop hurriedly to help the injured man who turned out to be the bad vampire who would suck them dry.

In a distance a few blocks away, damon could hear strong forces. _Could that be...?_ He wonder, fearing it was bonnie he dumped the body he suckered, on the road side like a damed dog and used his vampire super speed to reach the spot, only to find bonnie lying helpless on the street and lona standing over her. Damon rushed to lona grabbing her by the neck and twisting it.

But they didnot have much time, lona was a vampire too she will be on her feet any time now. Damon grabbed bonnie and rushed to the Salvatore mansion, stephan was already asleep. Damon carried the now faint bonnie to his room and laid her down on the well laid bed. Damon wondered if he should call Elena or carroline, but then realized that Bonnie wouldn't want to worry her friends. _Ok clean the wound,_ he said to him self. He wooshed to the kitchen and got a bowl of warm water and hurried back to her, picking a clean towel from his bath room he dipped it in the bowl and squeezed it, placing the dump towel on the wound on Bonnie's left arm he begun to clean it carefully.

Damon never did nice things for anyone apart from Elena, but he did not care about his thoughts now.

 _I should have been there,_ damon said to himself in distress. _Why are you making me care for you bonnie..._ he said looking at her but bonnie had passed out.

Damon wanted to give his blood to bonnie so she could heal faster but bonnie had forbidden it and if she ever found out, she would really set his ass on fire for real.

He had thought about taking her to the hospital but the sheriff, caroline's mother would ask questions. Then an idea hit him, ''I'll be right back bon'' he said patting her cheek, ''just hang on''. Damon left for the hospital he found a doctor roaming the hallways, grabbed him and compelled him to go with him.

He soon came back to find bonnie the way he had left her. He turned to the doctor, ''you better make her ok for your own sake'' he said looking him straight in the eye.

The doctor begun to panic examining bonnie. Damon not pleased by the doctor's annoyance he spun him around and compelled him again to clam down.

The doctor was clam and begun examining the unconscious bonnie. After a while,

''she will be fine, i gave her an injection for infection, and with rest she will be up and running'' the doctor assured damon who was not pleased in the least. He compelled the doctor to forget he was never here and let him go.

Damon sat for hours without a wink, starring at bonnie, watching her every feature, the red haired witch was definitely beautiful. Seeing her lying soundly in his bed stinged his heart. He knew this feeling too well but he didnot want to think of it at all. _Your so much prettier when your sleeping than when your trying to kill me bon_ , he said, _but right now i really wish you would wake up and get better so that we can go kick some lona ass, as soon as you forgive me for not being there_. He reached out a hand and placed it over Bonnie's hand then sat back in the chair next to the bed and stared at her quietly...


	2. changes

I was a bright morning and the sun peered threw the cream curtains of Damon's room laying it's warm light on Bonnie's face. Damon stretched slowly on the chair and looked at Bonnie who was still asleep, she had slept the whole night with out a word apart from a few winces that Damon took note of. **_How beautiful she looked,_** Damon had wondered, **_how come I never noticed,_** he had been too busy fighting with her he had no time to actually get to know her better, but now he had to make sure she was ok.

Bonnie's eyes flattered open contemplating where she was, "hi are you ok?" Damon asked peering at her. Bonnie turned to the voice only to see Damon, "what?...where am I?" she asked confused trying to sit up, "wooo, relax, you got hurt and I brought you to the Salvatore boarding house" Damon said not getting too close incase she wanted to make him pay. "please tell me am not in your room Damon!" she said between gritted teeth, "your not in my room" Damon said sheepishly. looking around and laying her eyes on the lined up shoes near the cabinet and they all looked like his at least she noticed the shoes he had wore on the day he had planned to save Elena whatever comes even her dying instead, she also noticed the shoes he had wore when he came to murderously threaten her that if she didn't open the gates so dead Katherine can be brought back to him, she turned her look to him in pure anger knowing this was his room. Damon realizing she knew, "sorry"he said. Bonnie didn't say another word she wanted to leave but she couldn't, her whole body hurt. she turned to Damon, "thank you" she said, "no need to thank me" Damon said. "OK whatever!" Bonnie said turning her head. "I'll get something sick humans eat" he said getting up, "please don't tell anyone especially Caroline and Elena" Bonnie begged. Damon just smirked "you don't want your besties to know you hangout with me alot nowadays?" Damon said at the door, Bonnie grabbed a pillow and threw it at him as he dogged it leaving the room.

Bonnie laid in further feeling the softness of the bed fabric, the room smelt like him, the sheets had his scent all over it, it made it feel cozy and all she wanted was drift back to sleep.

Damon came back with a bowl of soup only to find Bonnie almost dozing back to sleep. "No," he said getting next to the bed, "you have to eat first". Bonnie looked at him anger no longer there. Damon didn't know what to do, can I help you get up" he asked, Bonnie agreed. Damon held her by the arm and lifted her to sit. He was so close, Damon could hear Bonnie breathing. Handing her the bowl, she started to eat slowly. Damon sat quietly on the chair starring at her every move.

she had finished her soup and got up from the bed to leave but almost dropped to the floor when Damon reached out for her, "you can't walk yet" he said voice deep and concerned, "I have to go home, no one has been to my place" she said, "OK I'll come with you" he said, Bonnie was still in his arms holding on to him, the beautiful smell of her hair flaring his senses, he just wanted to kiss her but she would kill him, but he didn't care he wanted her, before Bonnie could imagine what Damon was thinking, he kissed her she wanted to fight out but it felt so right and sweet and warm, she kissed him back. pulling her even closer gently he held on to her like she was a injured bird not wanting to hurt any single part of her body. Bonnie clung to him for support of her weak legs. Damon moved his hands around her waist and she winced in pain, "am sorry" he wispered between her lips. Damon broke the kiss looking at Bonnie who was looking right back at him, Damon expected for her to slap him or curse him but instead she pulled him closer and kissed his neck leaving Damon helpless. Her fingers moved to his shirt and started unbuttoning it, Damon got out of his shirt and sitting on the bed he pulled Bonnie next to him as she stood over him hands on his shoulders he started kissing her chest down to her waist removing her top dropping it to the floor. He traced her waist with his lips gently and reached to the cut on her left, he kissed it sending Bonnie to cloud nine, Bonnie sat on his lap..."ringggg!" the door bell startled them both. Bonnie looked at Damon and he looked back, "Elena," Damon said after using his vampire senses. "sorry, " he said Bonnie just smiled and getting off his lap he carried her and sat her on the bed. He turned to leave but came back and kissed Bonnie on the lips and left to open the door. Bonnie picked up her clothing and followed Damon slowly trying to hide her pain.

Damon opened the door, "Elena!, not a nice surprise I must say" he said putting on his T-shirt, "if you did some thing to Caroline I would kill you, I haven't seen her since yesterday". "am clean" Damon said pouring a glass of bourbon. Bonnie came slowly down the stairs and Damon felt the urgent need to run to her side and help her but Elena shouldn't find out about Bonnie's injuries. "Bonnie? what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see her. "ahmm nothing," Bonnie said now at the bottom of the stairs,"just unfinished business with Damon" she said sending Damon a look who was looking at her intensely, "right Damon?" she asked noticing Damon had lost his concentration. The room had gone quiet and Damon came to his senses, "yeah" he said. "well Bonnie said I should leave, and Elena, Caroline is with Taylor, at his place" she added. "unbelievable,"Elena said and headed to Stefan's room. Bonnie got out the door and started to walk and look out for a taxi, Damon rushed to her and offered her a ride which she declined. a taxi soon came and Damon stopped it. Before Bonnie got in she turned to Damon, "maybe you should forget what happened" she said not sure she could forget it. Damon came to her almost kissing her, "I will always remember" he said tucking her side hair. Bonnie smiled, entered the taxi and left...


End file.
